Wake up to the Energon
by aniay
Summary: Sam and Bee are being stubborn, the only person who can help them realize is someone from the future. SLASH, Bee/Sam, other slash pairings OC, implied mpreg. A joint work of me and Luv
1. Prologue

If she was to watch them both dancing around each other for a second longer, she would scream at them to finally find their balls and fuck.

Michaela groaned in frustration walking away from the garage where Sam was giving Bee a wash. She slammed the door after her and immediately slammed into something metal... Or rather someone.

With an undignified 'omph' she landed on her ass.

"Hello," the stranger greeted her with nice voice with a metallic ring to it.

"Erm, hello." Mikaela smiled embarrassed "Are you a new Autobot?" she asked taking in the stranger's look.

He was bit higher than her; his body - typical for Autobots type of exoskeleton with one difference; his face seemed surprisingly human, other than being made of some kind of flexible, shiny metal.

"You can say that." The mech smiled. "You are Mikaela right? That's so good I run into you. But you look so much younger," he said thoughtfully.

"Excuse me?!" Mikaela sputtered.

"Oh never mind," The Autobot waved dismissively and smiled apologetically "I'm Orion by the way."

Normally Mikaela would pursue the statement about her age, but the way the stranger talked and behaved made her feel like she could instantly forgive him and accept anything. He was just so familiar somehow.

"Could you please take me to Ratchet." Orion asked calmly, looking her straight in the eye.

"Sure why not." Ratchet was so much better with digging the truth out of anyone be it Autobot, Decepti-jerk or human.

When Ratchet saw the person who came with Mikaela and scanned him, he was greeted with happy :welcome uncle 'Chet: on his commlink in slightly distorted Cybertronian.

The scan was however so astonishing that he completely missed the greeting.

Just before him was a perfect mix of human DNA and Autobot's nanotech; Something he thought impossible up until now. And inside his chest, protected by organic chamber, pulsed fully functional spark. It was suspicious to say the least and Mikaela was looking as confused as him.

"She asked me to bring him to you," Mikaela explained. "I figurek, you would find out more than me.„

Ratchet searched with his optics for the Autobot sign, the stranger had it on his forhead, so he was one of them.

"What is your designation Autobot" Ratchet asked coldly in English to not leave Mikaela out of the loop.

"Designation Orion, Sir." The stranger straightened up and his face became much more seriuos. "If you check my armor signature and allow me to send you a data-pack; I'm sure your uncertainity will disappear, Sir!"

Strangely he was acting like if Ratchet was much higher in the ranks than he was. Ratchet was however much more surprised by the request of Orion, than by the act.

Spark signature was an individual number assigned to each sparkling immediately after being born. It contained date of hatching, ordinal number of a hatch-chamber and number of medical officer in charge. He hadn't used it since the last time Allspark had created new sparks.

When Ratchet checked those numbers, he was completely shocked to see no chamber number, his own medical signature and the date, that was yet to come.

He allowed the data-pack to be sent after a nanosecond hesitation, but he already suspected what he was about to find inside, as it was ciphered with his own personal code.

"I would appreciate if you would be discrete about It." Orion relaxed seeing the small smile Ratchet couldn't help spreading on medic's faceplates.

"Of course, Orion" Ratchet was full out smiling and Mikaela looked shocked and even more confused than earlier "But I think Mikaela should be debriefed, and you should change your look and designation to be sure no one will make any connections."

"Oh you warned me that arrival as an Autobot would be much less suspicious, but now I'm here I can look more like human,"

" True." Ratchet nodded "Mikaela we found a a new ally in our personal fight." She would surely got what he was hinting at.

Both Orion and Ratchet laughed loudly. Then Orion bowed before the female and said with a little twist in his voice.

"Aunt Mikaela, Orion Witwicky, at your service."


	2. Chapter 1

Mikaela watched as his features changed and his face from silvery, shiny became peachy and matt, his armor expanded and covered more and more machinery, taking the same peachy color as his skin. In the matter of moments the normal boy her age was standing beside her complete with clothing and baseball cap.

"Witwicky as?"

"As my father's name." Orion smirked.

"Are you Sam's brother or… Oh damn you called me aunt so you must be…"

"His son, right." The Autobot-turned-human was apparently having a fun at her cost.

"You are about twenty, so you have to be from the future right?" Mikaela was on the run with her ideas. "Thanks god I'm not your mother! But then who?"

"Oh you know him very well, he's the 'most stubborn tin-head in this side of the galaxy'" Ratchet snickered.

_No, Orion said him, not her, and tin-heads was her angry definition of Autobots, and the most stubborn of them was… _

"Bumblebee?" She squealed and looked for confirmation at the CMO.

"Apparently it's possible and from what I've sent myself from the future, I know it has something to do with the Allspark knowledge. Now others shouldn't know about who he is." Ratchet was thinking loud "Lets say he is a new mechanic, Lukas; assigned by me. I believe that would be enough of an explanation for anyone, and Orion how long will you stay?"

"Oh as long as it takes to get those two to understand, they are supposed to be together."

„Do you have any plan Orion? I mean Luke?" Mikaela asked curiously while they were walking back in the direction of the garage where Sam was probably giving Bee a backrub aka waxing "I tried like, everything, and it didn't worked."

„Well...we did come up with a few ideas before I was sent back here. And as weird as its going to be, I'm going to have to start flirting with one of them in hopes of making the other jealous" Orion said.

Mikaela stopped "That is so..." She paused because the first word on her thought was 'cute' "... strange." She finished and started walking again. Why did she think cute?

„You're telling me, but if it helps them realize they love each other, then I can live with it," Orion said grinning.

„You sure are great sparkling, Orion," Ratchet said with a hint of amusement in his voice

„Try to remind them that, before they won't let me go to that concert in about 18 years" The boy mumbled... „I mean it wasn't like I was going to stay out all night or anything. Well you had a hand in raising me you know Uncle Chet" Orion said grinning.

„Oh I wouldn't miss the opportunity to rise a new sparkling; from what I checked I gave you your first armor too." It was the first time Mikaela saw Ratchet get all mellow and sweet, it was scary.

„You did. You said you worked on it for months when it started becoming evident on how big I was starting to get," Orion said laughing. "There was debate about the color scheme of course"

„Oh you look very good in Blue and silver" Mikaela giggled.

„Well it was your idea after all." Orion smiled „Everyone wanted me to have their colors; you were the only one who was saying I should have my own color"

„Yeah I can imagine that, now boys." Mikaela smiled mischievously when they stopped at the door to their destination "we have work to do."

Orion grinned. "Let's make these two wake up and smell the Energon"

„Samuel, Bumblebee, There is someone I'd like you to meet." Said Ratchet opening the doors to the garage

Sam looked up from waxing Bumblebee's hood. "Hey Ratchet" He said then his eyes went to guy standing beside Mikaela.

„That is so strange" Orion whispered to Mikaela "Every time they were doing that back at home they would jump away from each other when they realized I was looking"

Mikaela giggled softly at that having a good idea of what the two were doing. "I bet I know what they were doing."

Orion just gave her a confused look but then it dawned on him and he blushed.

„Yeah, I know what you feeling, now you had a plan I heard, so go for it"

Ratchet looked at Sam and Bumblebee. "This is Lukas, our new mechanic"

„Hi" Orion said.

„Oh hi" Sam wiped his hands on his worn jeans and gave reached a hand in greeting "I'm Sam, and this is Bumblebee."

„It's nice to meet you" Orion said shaking Sam's hand.

„Bumblebee can I see your engine, I've heard it's quite impressive" Orion said running his fingers over Bee's hood.

„Of course Lukas" Bee's metallic voice sounded amused if a little breathless

„Thank you Bumblebee" Orion said in a gentle voice removing his fingers so Bee could raise his hood.

Orion of course had seen his father's engine before and he had agreed with his Aunt's original assessment. "Double pump, very nice indeed. Can I see you in your robot form?" Orion asked. "I mean if you don't mind I see your getting waxed and all"

„Go ahead Bee, I can always wax you later" Sam patted Bee's roof and took a step back.

„It's not working" Mikaela sing-songed to Ratchet

"Give him time I think I know what he's up too" Ratchet replied.

Bee fluently transformed before them. Orion purred appreciatively "Oh you are magnificent. All this slick curves you have as a car and the strong armor you have in your robot form." Was there anything he could do to make Sam jealous? "Please could you show me your cannons?"

„Of course Lukas" Bee said letting the human see them and Lukas moved closer.

"Can you move them down here closer" Orion said a soft purr in his voice.

It was then that Mikaela saw something in Sam snapping. With face changing from lightly smiled to incredously he watched as Bee slowly lowered his arm cannons.

„I love big cannons" Orion said gently caressing Bee's cannons ever so softly in the right places that were sensitive. The good kind of sensitive.

If this wasn't enough he would have to change his tactics... because he was just short of kissing his Dad and he was not going to do it.

He looked at Sam and saw his jaw tightens as he gripped the waxing-cloth in his hand "That must be a real pleasure to be waxed all over right?" He continued "I wish I could do it some time" Orion smiled

Bee nodded. "You have a gentle touch Lukas, maybe you can some time"

„Well he has someone to do it already, I'm sorry Lukas." The voice of Sam sounded strained

„Oh that's a pity" Orion couldn't help himself doing a little I-made-it -dance inside his head and teasing his human father a bit more, so he kept stroking lightly his fathers cannons.

„This couldn't have been so easy" Mikaela once again whispered to Ratchet...

„He is half and half Mikaela he knows what drives both human and Autobot over the edge" Ratchet said a bit amused.

„Sam, why are you suddenly so possessive?" Bee asked innocently and Orion wanted to roll his eyes with 'Because he love you dumbass' thrown there for a good measure.

„I'm..." Sam gasped "I'm not possessive, It's just you're my car, and..." He turned to Mikaela for help but she shrugged with a smirk on her lips.

Orion was set to keep it up a bit longer when Ratchet said he was going to finish showing Lukas around.

"Of course Ratchet" Orion said give his fathers cannons one last caress before he moved to Ratchet's side knowing he should let the two have a little time before he started up again.

„Sorry as a chief mechanic I have to go with them" Mikaela smiled to Sam sweetly and disappeared.

„Thank you so much," Sam mumbled after her and looked at Bee.... Was he really possessive?

„If you are not possessive then maybe... jealous is a better word?"

„Jealous?!" Sam cried out in exasperation.

Yes, he couldn't stand looking at Lukas stroking his Bee so affectionately, being so open and so... lustful towards the robot. He was kinda jealous, because no one ever did this to his Bee besides him, not even Mikaela. He blushed. He was jealous.

Bee looked at Sam curiously. "Yes, Sam jealous. You did not appear happy that Lukas was touching me Sam"

Was there an amusement in Bee's voice? "And you think it's funny?" Sam got defensive.

„No" Be spoke calmly "I think it's nice; I'd prefer you touching my cannons though, that would feel so much better."

Sam looked up at Bee and he swallowed a bit before he reached out thinking to himself what was he doing as he started to gently run his fingers over Bee's cannons.

„Oh yeah so much better." Bee purred contentedly


	3. Chapter 2

Thank you for your support ^^ (Story alerts and reviews) Here you go with chapter two.

Orion demanded to have a bigger role so we conceded, the next chapter however will be sam/bee exclusive

hr

Leaving the stubborn couple in the garage, Orion, Mikaela and Ratchet headed back towards the med bay.

"I knew those two were stubborn but for Primus's sake that was bad, I mean I was only willing to go so far." Orion told them as they walked. Just as he started to make a comment about his fathers behavior, when jealousy started to finally rear its head.

Orion saw Ironhide coming from around the corner. He stuttered suddenly and whatever he was about to say died on his lips.

When he watched the black mech coming their way his cheeks turned red and he fidgeted uncomfortably. His eyes were raised at the weapon's specialist in what Mikaela could describe was adoration.

"Ratchet I was searching for you" Ironhide greeted his fellow Autobot in an easy way.

Mikaela, now very intrigued by Orion's behavior, watched the guest from the future closely. The boy was biting his lip.

"Oh Mikaela… Hi and you are?" Orion's spark skipped a beat. . For all purposes this was his Ironhide too though he wasn't, time travel was so bloody confusing. In his time he would be greeted with cocky smile and his name purred in this deep velvet voice.

"This is Lukas, our new mechanic," Mikaela supplied helpfully.

"Nice to meet you pall, I'm Ironhide, weapon's specialist and acting second in command to Optimus Prime. You want to see my canons?"

Orion watched as the enormous weapons unfolded from the strong arms. He reached his hand reflexively to stroke the deadly weapon. His 'Hide loved to have his weapon stroked but this wasn't his time so he retracted the hand and curled it into fist. "They are nice…" He said sadly "Mikaela would you show me my quarters?"

"Sure Luke." Mikaela played along.

When they were out of earshot of the Autobots, Orion sighed heavily and ran a hand over his chest where the spark resided.

He missed his Ironhide; he could really use him right then.

Mikaela threw an arm over Orion's shoulders and hugged him "What is it kid, what's with 'Hide in the future?"

"That obvious, huh? Yeah my Hide...we're more then friends, much more," Orion said wrapping an arm around his aunt but not his aunt yet.

"Oh. But he is like million years older than you?" She said calmly. "You should call him uncle or something, He is Ratchet's age or older."

"Yeah I know but Hide taught me how to use my weapons and well I'm mostly Autobot but I'm part human too. One day I did it out of innocence and caressed his cannons, one thing led to another...I know he's older and I don't care and he doesn't either. Not any more at any rate, in the beginning we were not sure how to proceed or even if we should. Of course when we decided what to do we uh...were caught by my parents...right in the middle..."

"Stop, stop, stop" Mikaela gestured wildly "I'm your aunt remember, spare me the details will you?" She still hugged the boy feeling strongly protective "I believe that argument ensued? Right? As strange as it sounds I think you should use the. There is a million years difference between my parent's age too." She messed his hair. "God I can't believe it, but years ago I didn't believe in aliens so...Anyway my quarters are just around the corner. We can talk there if you want"

"Please, Aunt Mikaela, oh there was an argument for certain let me tell you. Uncle Chet and Optimus had to break it up 'cause dad was not happy, and he was on the verge of actually hurting 'Hide." They walked in the direction of civilian quarters.

"Oh yeah I know something about Bee's protectiveness" Mikaela snickered "How did it end?"

"Well when they were finally calmed down mainly after Uncle Chet threatened to offline both of them, mind you. Well all had a sit down under the watchful eye of Optimus to make sure another fight didn't ensue. I think, when they realized it wasn't just lust they, mellowed a little bit. Me and Hide were even considering the spark-bonding but when we were fooling around one afternoon, I started to, for a lack of a better term phase out" Orion shuddered a little bit. "I was so frightened Aunt Mikaela and so was 'Hide and he ran for Uncle Chet. I had solidified a bit more by the time they got back"

"You what?" They were standing before the non-describable doors. Mikaela stilled and looked at Orion with wide eyes before she actually opened the doors. "That sounds terrible, what happened? You lost your consciousness or something? God, I'm sure Ironhide freaked out, I wouldn't like to be on the wrong end of his weapons, just then."

"Uncle Chet didn't know, I slowly became fully solid again and he ran countless scans on me. He figured out, there was something happening with my parents here in the past cause that would be the only thing that could really do that. So after another scare a few days later Uncle Chet sent me back to this time to fix things between my parents. Just before I came here they had a fight" Orion added sadly "and not just a normal fight I had never seen them so angry with each other"

"Poor kid" She stroked his hair "Whatever the reason is, just don't blame yourself. You are not guilty of anything happening between them" Mikaela knew that she was a bit over the top with that statement but she would do anything to spare the other person a guilt-trip, she had when her parents started fighting "Have you any idea why are they fighting?"

"No not really at any rate, but they were screaming about humans and Autobots I think," Orion said. "No one is likely to bother us without knocking right? I would really like to change back for a little while; it'll conserve my energy until I can get some food and Energon"

"Sure, I can lock the door if you'll feel safe, but as I'm one of the few women here, they always knock" Mikaela smiled "Both Autobots and humans know I can be much worse than Ratchet when disturbed." She winked at Orion "Would you like anything particular to eat? I think there is still something in the fridge" Mikaela walked to the kitchenette and rummaged through the tiny refrigerator "Not much though, a tomato, frozen lasagna and an energy drink, anything to your fancy?"

"The lasagna will be fine Aunt Mikaela; I don't do well with energy drinks"

"Oh. Okay. Now I think that you fading, your parents fighting and then you being send back must have a bigger purpose; Knowing Ratchet he is like the main mastermind behind all that" Mikaela snickered "But it beats me why those two fight."

"Yeah Uncle 'Chet probably knows more of what's going on than he's telling," Orion said and changed back to how he looked when he first arrived. "He probably had another reason for sending me to this point in time."

"Maybe we should ask him? What do you think" Mikaela handed Orion the steaming lasagna. You can eat in this form?" Mikaela sat beside him on the bed.

"Yeah, I'm literally a perfect blend of Autobot and human. I can eat most human food and I need Energon but not as much as the others do" Orion said taking the lasagna and started to eat. "That's going to be a problem how can I get the Energon without arousing suspicion? Yeah we should probably ask him."

:Uncle Chet? Are you free?: Orion called on the private commlink that future-Ratchet told him about :I'm in Mikaela quarters right now:

"One moment I will be there Orion, do you need something?"

:Maintaining the human form I used much of energy and I'll need some Energon, besides I have a questions and I think you hold the answers:

: I shall bring you some then; I will be there in a few minutes: Ratchet said before ending communications.

"So?" Mikaela asked impatiently.

"He'll come here in few moments. Said he'll bring Energon and he said nothing about the answers." Orion snickered and finished the lasagna "I don't think he's going to fit here though."

Ratchet got the Energon cube and went to Mikaela's quarters and looked at the door. This was problematic. Leaning down he tapped as gently as he could on the door.

"He's here" Orion said.

:It's empty you can come out: Ratchet commed Orion and the two organics left the quarters

"I can't fathom why they make so big corridors and such small quarters," Ratchet mumbled. "Up you go little ones." He reached his hand and Orion and Mikaela sat in his palm. "I think the scrap hangar should be a good place to talk, no one is going to search for me there."

Scrap hangar was basically a scrap yard under the roof. After Ratchet realized how useful in fixing problems human technology was there was no machine or vehicle thrown away. Instead they were all collected in the old hangar in case they could come useful one day.

They sat down hiding behind something that looked like some kind of smoked aircraft, almost completely charred but still holding together.

"Here's your Energon kid." Ratchet handed Orion a glowing cube "And there is not much answers I can give you, but you may ask"

"Thanks Uncle Chet" Orion said taking the cube and drank a bit of it. "You probably know more then you realize, tell me about the relationship between my parents"

"Oh I know probably everything you curious sparkling" Ratchet smiled "Its just I can't tell you most of them. I could irreversibly change the future. And what do you want to know about your parents? I think you should know them much better than me."

"I know they love each other in my time, but you can probably give me more of an insight to how they are now, because, unless something changes, I'm not going to exist."

"Let's just say that they can't believe that there is a possibility that humans and Cybertronians can form a real, lasting relationship besides friendship. They need an assurance and they will need a constant reminder that they can and should pursue their relationship, because otherwise they are hurting each other and their friends and family alike.

"Well I'm all the proof they need to do that, but I don't know if it's a good idea to tell them who I am at least not yet, what do you think I should do Uncle Chet?"

"Now that you made them realize; that was a perfect acting by the way Orion; they will have to fight for themselves. We will wait few more days though, to check if they don't need a second kick. Bee will surely go to Optimus to talk and I think Sam will try to talk with you 'Keala. And only thing you can do is give him your blessing." Ratchet sighed "Orion, you just have to remind them that later when you go back"

Orion nodded drinking more of his Energon cube. "Since I'm posing as mechanic is there a chance I'll be around Ironhide a lot?" The half-bot asked shyly.

Ratchet snickered "Just don't hit on him, that could change too much. But yes, his weapon upgrade just arrived, he was consulting me about the date of it's installation but I think you can manage that"

"Okay now you're just being evil Uncle Chet" Orion grumbled.

"I'm just being myself"


	4. Chapter 3

Okay, the next chapter. We hope you like it Bee/Sam exclusive

HR

It was strange and exciting, hearing Bee purr like that... "Do you really feel that, Bee?"

"I do Sam" Bee said a purr in his voice still. „I enjoy every moment of washing and waxing; my armor has its own sensors which are not to different than your nerve endings," Bee shuttered his optics in pleasure "Only I can retract some of them in the battle."

"So...this feels good then? What I'm doing" Sam asked caressing Bee's cannons.

"Very, especially on the rims. Our cannons are hyper sensitive to be able to react in the nanosecond to our commands" Bee's voice was wavering "Sam? Would you finish waxing me?" He sounded strained

"S..sure Bee, uh just transform back"

With a sound that could have been a sigh of relief Bee folded into his car form "Why Bee? Did you change your mind?" Sam asked curiously and started back where he stopped when they were interrupted, "Do you like waxing better?"

"No, but places where you touched are VERY sensitive," Bee said in a quiet voice

"Oh!" Sam blushed, realizing the implications and kept waxing.

Bee purred as Sam waxed his side "Feels good Sam, so very good."

Hearing those purrs coming from Bee warmed his heart. It was nice knowing that he could give pleasure to his friend... He blushed sliding the cloth over driver's door. Bee sounded more like his lover not friend right now.

"Can you rub a little harder, Sam?"

Sam rubbed and bit his lips at the fluttering in his stomach "Bee, If you were a human, what would I be doing to you just now?" He stroked the metal above the left front tire, his heart beating faster with every move.

Bee was silent for a few moments. "Do you really want to know Sam?" He asked purring.

Sam involuntarily moaned at Bee's voice. "Yes" he gulped, his throat suddenly dry.

"If I were human Sam, you would be rubbing me in a very personal area"

"Oh" Sam's hand wavered but he kept stroking and rubbing loving the sounds that Bee was producing "And you have nothing against it?" He flicked his other hand over the headlight.

Bee whimpered "No Sam, that feels so good."

Sam couldn't help himself feel the arousal wakening in his body. Bee's form started to shiver when he changed to the other side and his radio staticked. Sam couldn't believe his daring when he asked "Where would you like me to touch you"

Bee wanted to leap when Sam asked him that question. "From where your hand is Sam, go down and a little to the right. Rub right there, please Sam"

Sam followed his instruction and abandoned the waxing cloth in favor of naked hand.

"Here?" He flicked his fingers over the place Bee suggested

Bee rumbled in delight. "Yes...right there Sam"

Sam moaned at the wanton voice "Oh god." He gasped "I'm getting you off, am I?" The boy closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of warm quivering metal under his fingers

"Yes, oh Primus Sam, yes." Bumblebee rumbled and purred.

"Oh Bee!" Sam's cock jerked excitedly when he heard the admission. "So come for me..."

Bee had felt the overload coming quickly and hearing Sam's words oh Primus it was his undoing. "Sam!" He cried out; his system overloaded as pleasure filled him and he shut down for several minutes.

When he came to he saw Sam kneeling beside him. His pants were open, head thrown back and hand stroking furiously over his cock. Bumblebee watched his human, his Sam and he felt so much love for him. „Come Sam, Cry out for me"

"BEE!" Sam cried out in pleasure and with final pull he shot white strings of come all over his hand.

Bee purred and rolled forward just a little bit so Sam could rest on his hood.

"Oh god" Sam panted "That was... You sound so sexy Bee," He laughed lightly "I can't believe what had just happened."

"Neither can I Sam, but I did not mind what we did." Bee said a grin evident in his voice.

"And you sounded sexy as well"

"Thanks, I think." Sam smiled and stroked his cheek over Bee "I don't understand one thing. Why have you never reacted like that when I was waxing or washing you?" He stroked non-sense patterns over Bee's surprisingly warm hood.

"I was able to restrain myself however barely Sam, I did not want to frighten you, but I have to admit that the retractable sensors helped a bit too." Bee added after a second of hesitation and Sam realized his voice sounded apologetic.

Ad then he remembered when he asked Optimus if he needed a wash.

"Oh god I suggested washing to Optimus" He laughed hiding his face in hands.

Bumblebee chuckled. "His reaction was quite funny to the rest of us"

"Oh Bee, If I had known better I would never send you to an automatic Car Wash"

"Well there are good sides of those too; you can call it Bee's happy time if you want" The yellow car snickered.

"Wish I hadn't known" Sam blushed and then they both laughed.

Bumblebee purred gently for Sam. "Thank you for doing this Sam, I was afraid you wouldn't want to when you realized."

"If you had asked me yesterday, I'd probably freak out." With a handkerchief Sam cleaned the mess he made "I think I never thought that you actually can feel pleasure"

"Oh I can Sam, so much so," Bumblebee replied. "If you want I am willing to explore this, further."

"Why not, we've already started right. There is nothing wrong with giving and receiving pleasure"

Bee purred happily at that. "I'm very happy to hear you say that Sam"

"Yeah... me too" Sam smiled patting Bee affectionately. He had a gut feeling there was something missing, something crucial to whatever was about to happen, but his mind and body was too relaxed to actually care. "Mind if I take a nap on your back seat?"

"No, Sam; Jump in, recharging will be much nicer with you so close."Bee opened his door so Sam could lie down in the bed.

When Sam got comfortable and his breath calmed, Bee felt free to start a light recharge cycle.

"Are we an Item now, Bee?" Sam asked with a tired and silent voice which suggested that he was short of being completely asleep.

"I would like us to be." Bumblebee said thoughtfully.

"We will be a strange couple" Bee felt Sam smiling lightly. "Wake me up for supper please. Nighty..."

"Rest well Sam" Bumblebee said before slipping into recharge.


	5. Chapter 4

Okay, sorry for the delay but I was completely engrossed in a looooong fic and couldn't stop reading it, besides that the RL threw some hard things at me so even though we had this chapter written for some time, I've just only edited it.

Oh and did I mentioned that this fic is going haywire?

hr

When Optimus opened door to his quarter this evening he wasn't surprised to find his youngest soldier behind them. What surprised him though, was what Bee told him.

"Optimus I need your help." The mech sounded unsure and he fidgeted and Optimus realized he haven't seen his yellow friend in such state for quite some time.

"Of course Bumblebee," Optimus said looking at the young mech.

Bee settled on one of the chairs Optimus had in his quarters "It's going o be long story so we should seat... Damn I don't know where to start." He fidgeted even more.

"From the beginning Bumblebee; It's usually the best." He tried to keep his voice calm.

"Yeah right, so beginning then." Bee sighed "So, when you assigned me to guard Sam I was very doubtful about the whole thing, but then I actually met him and every doubt I had just disappeared. I felt so glad to be his guardian, I felt even better when he accepted me as his friend." He slumped, "Optimus I was so blind!"

"Bumblebee, what have you done?" Optimus asked after a few moments processing what Bumblebee was saying.

"Well I was an idiot. I didn't do anything and this is the problem. I thought that Sam was a friend, best friend. He felt like the most important thing in the world and along with Mikaela they fitted so good with me and they accepted me…" he drifted away hiding his face in hands. After a moment he continued "So imagine my surprise when I felt a burst of relief when Mikaela and him decided to be friends only. I couldn't understand, It was illogical but there was this dirty joy at the fact."

"Bumblebee...have you developed feelings that are more then friendship towards Sam?" Optimus was surprised when he heard Bee laugh, loudly.

"So easy and obvious isn't it? As I was saying I was an idiot, blind, oblivious idiot because I didn't realize it then." He sighed "But yes I did developed feelings for Sam." Once again Bee paused not sure how to continue "And they are definitely not platonic only." He said shyly waiting for his Leader's reaction.

Optimus was silent for several long moments as he once again processed what Bumblebee had told him, this had never happened before to his knowledge, but who he was to question ways of Primus. "How does Sam feel about this?"

"Well he is as surprised as I am, but after today's evening I suppose he is OK with it." Yeah Sam looked even more than OK when they parted today. Bee smiled to himself "But the thing is... well he's a human, I'm a robot and my logic processor tells me It's simply impossible."

"Bumblebee, nothing is impossible, improbable more likely," Optimus said in his ever patient voice. "But Bumblebee, no matter how unlikely something is, you should not dismiss it so quickly. Sam has a much shorter lifespan compared to us, if you truly care about him the way I think you do. I give you my permission to be with him for as long as he lives and will have you if it's what you want."

"But..." Was this that simple? Was this really so slagging simple? "Is it really okay? What If I hurt him in some way, and SLAG I told you it's getting physical too. Primus, Optimus If we were to interface would it ireally/i be okay?" His voice raised and he was almost screaming at his leader before he realized it. "I wouldn't live it through If anything happened to Sam."

"Ratchet already told you that our Spark radiation is in no way harmful for humans." Optimus said and that was good enough for him. "I know that you would never hurt him on purpose, besides, Bumblebee, would you rather get ino/i happiness or a brief bit of it?"

"Primus If even for you it's so simple…" He wanted to give it a shot, a relationship with Sam; and his boy apparently wanted it too if his question about being an item was anything to go by. "Who would have thought that a new mechanic would change so much?" He said more to himself than to Optimus but the Prime heard it anyway.

"A new mechanic? I was not aware we had gotten a new mechanic" Optimus said.

"No?" Bumblebee asked surprised.

Optimus seemed to frown. "I think I'm going to meet this new imechanic/i" Optimus said rising and commed Ratchet. :Ratchet, what is your location:

:Do you need me Optimus?: Did Ratchet sounded amused?

:Bumblebee tells me we have a new mechanic, is this correct? How come I didn't hear anything about it? :

:Ah, yes he arrived today, I was going to tell you.: Yes Ratchet definitely sounded amused.

: Is there something funny Ratchet that you're deciding not to share?:

:Oh I'm sorry, Mikaela and Lukas just explained to me one of the human jokes.: Well It wasn't unusual to Mikaela and Ratchet be together in Med-bay but they usually wasn't laughing.

:Ratchet where is your current location:

:Third Garage:

:Do not leave that location until I arrive: Optimus said before breaking communication. "Bumblebee, I know you will find a way to be with Sam," Optimus told the young 'Bot. "Now, if you forgive me I need to go have a talk with Ratchet and remind him about something called chain of command."

"I suppose I had my answer already, thank you Optimus, and I'm sure you will like Lukas he is an extraordinary human." Bee smiled when he left.

Optimus went to the garage Ratchet was in and found his CMO and the human that must be Lukas who was working on something with Mikaela. "Ratchet."

"Optimus" The Medic acknowledged. "This is Lukas" He gestured to the working human.

"Lukas meet Optimus Prime, Our leader."

Orion stopped what he was doing and turned to greet the Autobot leader who would one day be his uncle. "It's nice to meet you sir, Mikaela and Ratchet have told me a lot about you."

"Oh nice to meet you too Lukas" Optimus smiled. "I congratulate you on gaining this job, It's not easy to please Ratchet."

"So I've been told" Orion said grinning. Was that ever truer.

"He showed outstanding skills in school and, after military training, he shows even more extraordinary ability to understand our construction." Ratchet said proudly.

Orion smiled softly, blushing a little bit; it wasn't that often he got praise from his uncle.

"Ratchet your making him blush" Mikaela said laughing.

"Well I trust Ratchet completely, so I'm sure he made a good choice" Optimus reached his hand to pat Lukas on the shoulder and froze in place "There was something odd with the energy the human emitted."

When the Autobot's leader reached his hand in his direction there was single thought that run through Orion's processor. 'His going to know.' He was iso/i fucked to use one of his other uncles words.

"Optimus I'm sure you have more pressing things to do than meeting new additions to our Base," Ratchet tried to run some diversion but Optimus stared at Orion unblinking

"Ratchet, I trust you enough to be sure that he is harmless but why would you lie to me? He is most definitely not a human."

Orion sighed in defeat. "Um that's not entirely true Optimus, I iam/i part human." The hologram faded revealing his true appearance.

Optimus arched his eyebrow-plate "Ratchet would you explain this please?"

"Its a long story Optimus," Ratchet said bringing his palm to cover his face

"I have time, explain." Optimus sat down. Ratchet knew him long enough to hear the annoyed edge to his usual calm tone.

"To cut the story short. The young Bot here is really named Orion, after you. He arrived here from the future with a data pack for me with some essential information. Optimus this is Samuel's and Bumblebee's son. I apparently sent him back here to make certain that Sam and Bumblebee got together."

That definitely wasn't the long story he expected. It took him few moments however to process the information. "Sam and Bumblebee's Son? From the future?" For the first time in his multimillion year old life he felt completely dumbstruck.

"That was my reaction as well," Ratchet said and sent Optimus the data-pack.

"Oh!" All the data, apparently already processed by Ratchet was so much easier to be accepted by his Logic circuits. It was then that they heard door to the garage open.

"Mikaela are you here" Sam's voice drifted into the room just before they saw him "I finally found you. Are you free? I need you for a moment."

Orion panicked and dove out of sight behind Optimus and turned his holo back on.

"Well sure Sam," Mikaela responded "If you excuse me Gentlemechs, I have to go." She smiled at Ratchet and Optimus knowingly.

"Of course Mikaela," Optimus said and sent them on their way acting as if there wasn't a cowering mech hiding behind his leg.

When they was out of the range of hearing Orion breathed a sigh of relief "That was close" and Smiled at Optimus. "Sorry for using you as a shield" Orion added and since it was safe again he shut the holo off. "Much better."

"Don't mind it" Optimus Smiled. "I feel honored that you were given my past name. How did it happened?"

"Well from what Aunt Mikaela told me, my parents were constantly coming up with different names but they didn't sound right. She told them to think about someone, anyone that meant a lot to them both. Well they thought about it and they went to you and asked for your permission to name me after you. They both care about you a lot, uncle."

Optimus smiled thoughtfully, he wasn't exactly sure how Bumblebee got a hold of his past name, but it wasn't that important. It was nice being called uncle, and he was already looking up to playing with the sparkling, but there was one thing that was bugging him. "How do you think Orion, If Sam is an Allspark is there a way to create more sparklings?"

Orion wanted to respond but Ratchet beat him to it "I'm afraid Optimus that the boy cannot answer that question, It would be to much information."

The question reminded him about his other mission. There was one more thing to do, because apparently Ratchet didn't have ALL the information that was to know.


	6. Chapter 5

Another talky chapter. This time Mikaela and Sam. He is just really to stubborn for his own good. Next two chapters are for surprise pairing (It was mostly surprising even for us) and then we are back to our favorite pairing. ;D

hr

Mikaela was dragged out of the garage in the direction of the civilian quarters.

"Where the hell were you, I was looking for you almost everywhere." Sam huffed annoyed.

"I was in the garage with Ratchet and Lukas" Mikaela said. "I've been there for a while"

"Yeah right, anyway you were so mean when you left just like that, after this Lukas messing up with imy/i Bee" Sam sounded angry but Mikaela realized it was mostly played up.

"Oh please would you prefer we stayed and watched you two?" She rolled her eyes. Sam instantly blushed. "Thought not, so," Mikaela said grinning. "How was it?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Sam mumbled.

"Oh please, you can't lie, not to me, spill..." She was smiling at his friend who was trying not to look at her.

"Fine fine, you want to know? It was awesome."

"Just awesome? It wasn't mind blowing? Because I think that sex with Bumblebee would be the ultimate orgasm."

"MIKAELA!" Sam yelled and stopped only to glare at her.

Mikaela snickered. "Oh lighten up Sam, I knew it was just a matter of time before you two started bonking each other."

"God I should have known better than to meet with you alone," Sam sighed "Come on, I'd rather talk with you without anyone eavesdropping" He followed to his quarters "God, you are so nosey." He added with a smile.

"You know I love you Sam, and I just want you to be happy. And lets face it you've been so horny for the last month it was hard to stay around you."

Sam actually snickered at that statement "You're right, I was even rethinking the 'friend's only' agreement with you." They reached the quarters and soon got comfortable on the couch. Mikaela was beaming at him and Sam found himself smiling back.

"Maybe if you had asked, I might have said yes; That, or locked you and Bumblebee in a room somewhere."

"God I was so clueless!" Sam groaned. "I never realized.., And you knew all along right?"

"Oh yeah, you've had it so bad, Sam."

"Why didn't you tell me? It would save me a lot of time. And frustration" He added after a moment "But still, it feels strange, I'm not really sure what to think about it really."

"Oh Sam, I did everything but force one of you to do something," Mikaela said. "Does it make you happy, strangeness aside?"

"Well…" Sam paused. He didn't really think about it. It felt good, surprisingly so, but did it made him happy? "I think so... It feels good…" He couldn't find any other word to describe the feeling, no wait there was another word "Or rather it feels right, like I'm relived that it finally happened."

"There you go Sam, that's all that matters. It doesn't matter how strange this might be, it all comes down to decision if being with Bumblebee make you happy."

"You girls have it easy, You just feel like doing something or not and you know what to do." Sam sighed "Do you really think it will be that easy? We are like two different species right... giving each other pleasure is one thing, however strange it may sound..." He drifted off "When I asked Bee to be my boyfriend it sounded like a good idea, I'm just not so sure anymore."

"Sam, don't second guess yourself. Look, try this; I'm going to say a word and without thinking you tell me the first thing that pops into your mind," Mikaela said. "Bumblebee"

"Trust," Sam responded immediately and blushed.

"Friendship"

"Autobots"

"Love"

"Truth"

"Loyalty"

"Bumblebee" He responded without a second thought and looked at her bewildered "you planned it!" he said acusedly but with a smile on his lips.

Mikaela grinned. "I just made you realize something you already knew Sam, you love Bumblebee. Every word I used is a quality that he has."

Did he really loved Bee? God, that was such a big word, he would rather not abuse it "I might feel something for him, but please... You know how I feel about the L word."

"Sam close your eyes for a minute"

He looked at his friend with a questioning stare but then hesitantly closed his eyes "Now what?"

"Now forget everything else, take a breath and calm yourself." She waited a moment "Now answer this one question without thinking, without analyzing. Do you love Bumblebee?"

Her voice was barely whisper and Sam shivered as his brain supplied him with the only true answer "Yes" he breathed out silently.

"Do you want to to be with him for as long as you live"

"Yes" Sam moaned. He couldn't imagine the world without Bee. He was his constant, someone who would be there for him whatever was going to happen.

"Then, Sam Witwicky, ithat/i is your answer; Be with him and love him."

"Mikaela you are just abusing all the knowledge you gained when you were my girlfriend," Sam huffed. "But thanks anyway..." He smiled shyly "for making me realize and for your support... do you think others won't have anything against it?"

"I think others will be just fine with it, especially Ratchet " Mikaela said smiling. "And your welcome"

"Ratchet?" Sam squealed "What he has to do with anything?"

"Besides trying to hint Bee on his feelings towards you and getting as frustrated as me with your cloudlessness?"

"Right...."

"You two have been so clueless it's amazing." Mikaela threw his hands in exasperation "I swear, I think everyone suspected, just not you two. If not for Lukas you would stay oblivious to the end of your life"

"Now you are just exaggerating" Sam cried out defensively.

"Uh-huh then why hadn't you done anything until Lukas started flirting with Bumblebee?"

"HA! I knew he was flirting!" Sam exclaimed "But hey, why he would even do that?" He looked at Mikaela suspiciously "Did iyou/i have something to do with it?"

"Nope I can honestly say I had nothing to do with him doing that. But does it really matter?"

"No I think it doesn't. Sam threw himself back on the couch and a wide grin spread over his features "So I'm in love with an alien?"

"So your in love with an alien," Mikaela said laughing. "And said alien is in love with you too."

"When you put it this way..."Sam snickered "It does sound easy."

"See you're just slow, and stubborn" Mikaela laughed and pushed Sam gently.

"Pity it didn't worked out with us," Sam said absentmindedly.

"Yeah, but I think we are better as friends," Mikaela said. "But I'm always going to be here for you Sam. Besides if you ever stop being so gay for Bee we could always try a threesome."

She laughed and after exasperated "'Kaela!" Sam laughed as well. Yes she was much better friend that girlfriend.

"Now, feeling better Sam?"

"Much, Thanks!" Sam nodded "You know I love you 'Kaela." Sam smiled "What I would do without you?"

" I love you too Sam, and you would be lost without me."

"Yeah. Now I think I'll catch some sleep. I'm tired. You mind?"

"Nah I don't mind," Mikaela said covering him with a blanket.

Things was going to get even more interesting from now on. Mikaela smiled to herself when she closed the door to Sam's quarters.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay so as I promised a Surprise Pairing :D I hope you don't mind strolling a bit away from Sam/Bee but I think they all deserve some love. And even though it seems it's an PWP there IS a plot in there, just… we can't reach the point where it finally clicks into place, so you are up for a lot more of Bot-loving and smutty insanityXD.

And a question : IS THERE A BETA WHO"D LIKE TO BETA FOR US? We need Beta very much.

HR

When Sam and Mikaela left them, Orion decided it was time to put his other mission into work.

Uncle Optimus, could we talk a moment," he said glancing at Ratchet with, what he hoped, looked like a worried look. "It's kinda important." Orion said looking up at his uncle and leader.

"Of course, Orion. Ratchet, you mind?" Optimus looked at his CMO.

"Not at all, Optimus; I'll be heading to med bay to start preparing for the incoming Sparkling." Ratchet mused.

Orion watched Ratchet leaving the garage.

Short before he left his time Optimus asked Orion for a favor.

"Now, what is so important, Orion?" Blue optics scanned organic Bot curiously.

"Well...I'm worried about Uncle 'Chet," Orion said. "He works way to hard, and doesn't take a break like he should. I think he could use some type of relaxation."

"And this includes me how?" There was surprise in big Bot's voice.

"I...well maybe you can help him, uncle Optimus; I think Uncle 'Chet really needs someone to make him take better care of himself. You are his CO; you can send him to holiday or simply make him get some leisure time. Or you could just spend some time with him, as a friend."

"Oh?" Optimus arched his eyebrow-plate and smiled. "And you think that can help him?"

"I do, uncle Optimus; he is always busy working in med-bay, even when no one's hurt. That can't be a good thing," Orion said, testing his uncle.

"I think you may be right, he needs some break from his constant work," Optimus admitted; "I'll pay him a visit and talk with him; Now if you follow me I can take you to your quarters and tomorrow morning I'll be sure to bring you some Energon."

"Thank you Uncle Optimus, I'm really worried about him," Orion finished and climbed up on his uncle's offered hand.

"Now when you pointed it out, I think he really is overworking himself. Even though there were no emergencies lately, he is constantly in med bay, I can't remember last time when I saw him in his private quarters."

"My point exactly, uncle Optimus; he needs someone to make him rest and get a proper recharge and take some time off. " Orion smiled shyly. It was strange hooking up his parents, but trying to play matchmaker for Ratchet and Optimus was much easier, especially that the outcome was well known to him.

"Right, right," Optimus said absentmindedly. "Here, you can use this room to sleep; It has it's own bathroom and kitchenette, but the fridge is empty I'm afraid." Autobot leader lowered his hand to let the boy jump off it.

"Thanks, uncle Optimus," Orion said getting off the others hand. "I'm sure Aunt Mikaela will help me get some food."

"Good night, Orion," Optimus said his goodbyes when Orion responded.

"Night uncle, and good luck." Optimus left the quarters thinking why he would need his luck.

Soon he knocked to the med bay door.

Ratchet looked up from his design plans he was drawing, wondering who in the Pit was disturbing him. He was surprised to find Optimus. "Optimus?"

"Ratchet, you still working?" Optimus felt strange anticipation settling just bellow his spark as soon as the door closed behind him.

"What else would I be doing?" Ratchet asked scanning the large mech. "You're not injured Prime, what is it you need then?"

"Don't you think you work to much, 'Chet?" He asked worryingly. "You could use some break."

"No, I don't think I work too much, Optimus; What has brought all of this on?" Ratchet was eying him curiously.

"Are you sure, you are feeling well?" Blue and red mech added watching his friend skeptically.

"I'm fine, Optimus," Ratchet told his leader; oh why couldn't Optimus leave him well enough alone.

"Ratchet, as someone pointed out you are overworking yourself and, as you CO, I think you should get some break from work. What would you say for holiday?"

"A holiday? I see you've been trying to learn earth jokes again," Yellow mech laughed "The second I go to take a break, someone ends up coming in injured."

"What about Mikaela? She can handle most of everyday repairs. Ratchet, I'm asking you as a concerned friend. You need a break." Optimus was aware of the static rising in the air between them.

"Why is my taking a break so important to you?" The CMO sounded suspicious, so Optimus decided to try another method.

"If you don't want to take a longer break," The larger Autobot sighed in defeat "Then maybe you just could use some relaxation." Optimus smiled.

"Relaxation? I'm starting to think something is wrong with your circuitry," Ratchet said, though the thought about how nice it would be to take a break from everything passed his processor, but he had his responsibilities as a Chief Medical Officer. Besides Optimus was suspiciously adamant on making him take some time out and he wasn't going to make it easy for the CO.

"Yes, Relaxation." Optimus made a step forward "That is an order." Optimus said adamantly in a low voice.

Ratchet stepped forward "An order, is it?" He smirked as his CO.

Optimus felt the anticipation morph into pleasant tingly feeling. Ratchet wasn't the one to listen to him so easily. In life-death situation he obeyed him without fail, but in such situations… "Yes" He made another step. Ratchet wasn't cowed even though Optimus was much bigger than him. They knew each other to well.

"And what makes you think I'll obey this order?" Ratchet said stepping forward again and actually pressing against Optimus.

"I could punish you for insubordination." Optimus lowered his voice and tried to sound serious.

"Do you remember what happened the last time you tried to do that, sparkling," Ratchet teased the leader, remembering back to so long ago, when he had refused to follow one of Optimus' orders. It was probably the only time the two had ever gotten into an actual fight and Ratchet came out the victor, but only because Optimus had been younger and not experienced in the ways of combat and strategy yet.

Optimus felt shiver running down his body at the notion. Oh he remembered, but this time he would not be defeated so easily. "Oh, I remember very well, only now I have more strength and experience, Ratchet." He made another step making Ratchet fall back minutely.

"Do not forget Optimus I know all your week points. One flick of my finger and you will be at my mercy," Ratchet said moving forward to make up for his slight back step.

There was something in the blue gaze that bore into his optics that mad Optimus shudder uncontrollably with an intense emotion. If they were a bit younger he would say that Ratchet was trying to push him into submission, and that could mean only one thing: "Ratchet, are you, forgive me the human terminology, flirting with me?"

Ratchets optics blinked for a moment. Was he flirting with Optimus? Was that what this was about? Was that the reason the excitement settled itself in his spark, the thrill of trying to make other Bot submit?

'Oh Primus I am flirting with him.' Ratchet realized, quickly analyzing what had been said.

'Well Ratchet you're in it to deep now, you have only one way to go.' "Why do you think I am flirting with you, Optimus? Is it you want me to flirt with you?" Ratchet asked.

Optimus wanted to respond with 'Off course not' but then... "And If I do?" He raised his eyebrow-plate and self-satisfactory smirk graced his face.

"I might do… this," Ratchet said bringing one of his hands up and slipped a couple fingers in-between the armor plates below the spark and teased the wiring a bit. He knew it would give the mech a jolt of pleasure.

Optimus cried out at the feeling. "Primus, Ratchet, what are you doing?" He asked trying to regain his composure. Teasing and flirting was one thing but what this touch suggested went way beyond verbal provocation.

"Flirting with you, Optimus; this is what you wanted, isn't it?" Ratchet said with a small smirk on his face and gently caressed the wiring again. "Do you not like this?"

Prime's optics fluttered with pleasure "You know I do and we both know were this will lead us If we don't stop," He said weakly "It was so long Ratchet..." He paused "Do we really want to go there?"

"Are you afraid, Optimus?" Ratchet asked simply as he slowed his touches.

"To tell you the truth, I am, but..." He reached his hand and caressed Ratchet's very sensitive neck joints "I think we both could use some fun," He said with low vibrating voice.

Ratchet's optics fluttered shut as Optimus caressed his neck, oh Primus, that felt good. "Do you fear where this path leads, Optimus? Do you fear you will be lost along the way?"

"Not with you, 'Chet" Optimus moaned and sent a tiny charge along his fingers to arouse his friend.

**Ratchet purred ****silently. "In my office, now."**

Optimus shivered at the command. "Oh, and what makes you think I will obey you?"

Ratchet quirked an eyebrow-plate at him and pushed him firmly in the direction of said office "You will, if you know what's good for you," Ratchet groaned close to Prime's audio sensors.

"Promises, promises," Optimus moaned back, but allowed his CMO to get him where he wanted.

Ratchet urged Optimus into his office locking the door behind them and, gently this time, pushed Optimus into the back where his berth resided. "Do you trust me, Optimus?"

"With my life," The Prime moaned back

"Good," Ratchet said and got Optimus to lay down on the surprisingly roomy berth, before he joined him. He slipped his fingers under the chest armor playing with the wiring, caressing the circuits and brushed the more sensitive joints and sensor nodes.

"Mmm that feels so good." Optimus felt the small electric current running over his armor-plates wherever Ratchet fondled him. The skillful fingers elicited most delightful sensations, making his core send the most pleasurable bursts to his processor.

"It's supposed to," Ratchet said as he fondled wires and ran one hand over Optimus's chest. "Optimus, open up for me."

Prime shivered "Sounds good when you talk like that," he moaned and with a soft, whirling and clicking noise he opened the socket compartment on his lower back.

"Do you trust me?" Ratchet asked again as his hand moved down and touched the now open compartment.

"Oh Primus!" The electric shock run along Prime's core, straight to his processor, overflowing him with pleasure "I do, now please..."

"When I'm ready, Optimus." Ratchet smirked as he teased the open compartment while using his other hand to play with circuits. His other hand went to his data-link cable, his processor almost overloading only by the processing the idea off actually interfacing with Optimus. Oh it was so sweet, seeing him like that, writhing under his touch, open and ready for him.

"Ratchet, If you keep fondling my compartment this way... Oh slag." Optimus cried out as Ratchet fondled his neck letting those maddening, electric impulses out of his fingers.

"How does this feel, Optimus," Ratchet asked, a hint of teasing in his voice as he fondled Optimus compartment and his neck.

"Ratchet, please, Stop torturing me."

Medic's voice resonated within Prime's body; overflowing his processor with even more impulses, more data of how good it felt to be touched like that, how exhilarating it was to let the other take the lead. "Please, I'm short of overloading by myself."

"Well, since you're begging so nicely," Ratchet said as he brought one of his cables to Optimus' socket and connected them.

"Oh, Primus!" Optimus exclaimed as he was suddenly assaulted by explosion of pleasure. His main core and processor were overheating in the fast peace, Ratchet sending him the most exquisite data he ever felt.

He responded with pushing back with all his joy, all his delight, at the connection; the mixed feeling of intense desire and joy running through his circuits.

"You're close Optimus, I can feel it, do you want more? Do you crave it?"

"Oh, Primus! Ratchet, yes! Give me all you've got! Please let me.. " He cried out in ecstasy as another burst of data was thrust inside him with a power, that almost made his core go haywire with the intensity of it. "Ratchet, please..."

Ratchet grinned and sent more needy and luscious data to Optimus wanting him to overload. His own body responded to Prime's pleasure he thrust back at him. His leader submitted completely to him, not fighting against the assault of sensations that Ratchet was thrusting at him.

"Ratchet, I'm so close!" Prime was spinning into release; he felt his firewalls waver, just before there was another explosion of white and his body arched in ecstasy, as his barriers went down and raw feelings overflowed his core.

Ratchet felt his own overload coming quickly now as he felt Optimus's begin. "Overload for me Optimus, give in." His own barriers fluttered under the pressure of doubled sensations and then he felt Optimus send last large burst, before everything went blank.

"Ratchet!" He heard Optimus, just before overload swept them both off.

Both mechs were offline for several minutes as their systems rebooted and Ratchet locked optics with Optimus. They were still connected to one other. "Optimus"

"That was intense," Prime whispered, slowly coming back to himself enjoying the link they still shared and offlined firewalls, there was nothing separating them now.

"Very," Ratchet agreed and tugged Optimus a bit closer to him. "Do you regret this?"

"Why would I regret this... it felt so good," Optimus absentmindedly snuggled into Ratchet. "And you? Do You regret what we've done?"

"No, I do not. I have wanted this for so long," Ratchet said holding Optimus close. Now after the interfacing the feelings he stored away earlier resurfaced. Long time ago he really wanted it.

"You should have told me..." Prime noticed "I could do something to alleviate your problem earlier. Primus, I didn't feel like this in ages. I don't want to go anywhere, to relaxed." Optimus snickered .

"I didn't tell you, because I didn't think you would want this." Ratchet admitted.

Thanks to the link, Optimus knew that his friend, or rather lover was saying the truth. "Now you know I don't mind; actually I'd love to repeat what happened today." Optimus smiled; "As often as possible" He added after a pause :You are less frustrated and you don't talk about your work. Orion was right..." He drifted off "Slag it! He knew!" Optimus exclaimed with the realization; "He did that on purpose!"

"Orion sent you to check on me? Oh that little brat of a sparkling, he knows a lot more then he's sharing. I didn't get that memo in the data he sent me." Ratchet laughed and Optimus thought he hadn't see hi CMO so relaxed in eons "But then again, that would make sense, If I knew I probably wouldn't have done this."

"I really wonder who he inherited his meddling tendencies from. If I hadn't known better I'd say he's your kid." Optimus laughed.

Ratchet shoved Optimus gently. "Somehow I don't think you're innocent in this matter either, you know."

Optimus felt Ratchet disconnecting from him and whined at the loss "Something tells me we are up for a big trouble for the next few hundred years."

"We're in this together, now" Ratchet said sighing and Optimus felt the love in those words.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: BIG THANK YOU for everyone who reviewed, faved, alerted and generally sticks to this story. You makes our writing have a purpose. *hugs* Even bigger thank you for Abraxas who betaed this part (and hopefully will beta next parts as well.  
We have an ongoing challenge for all artist, we want a picture of Orion and we are willing to write a fic of choosing or make an icon for anyone who will participate. aniayka[at]gmail[dot]com - send the pictures here :D

Ratchet was content holding Optimus close. "Optimus, did you mind me taking control? You went along with it a bit more willingly than I thought you would."

"Oh!" If Optimus were human, he would have definitely blushed, instead he felt a wave of embarrassment overflowing his core making him fidget. "I was surprised as well but it felt so good."

"When we do this do you want me to take control?"

"Don't make me admit it," Optimus pleaded.

"Who would I tell, Optimus? You above of all know me better than that. I want to hear it," he added with a commanding tone that sent shivers up Prime's core.

"Yes," Optimus groaned.

"Was that so hard, Optimus?" Ratchet asked, gently resting his head on top of Optimus's. "Are you alright with young Samuel and Bumblebee?"

Prime thought about it a moment before responding. "It's the first I heard of such an occurrence but taking into consideration Sam's contact with the Allspark, and his compatibility with our technology, I think it might work out."

It is possible that, with young Sam bringing forth a new sparkling, that it gives hope to the future of our people, Ratchet said.

"Apparently but the higher purpose of this eludes me. Why an organic bot? It's...shocking."

"Well, I've scanned him and read the data pack I sent myself, he's mostly Cybertronian. He s organic too but somehow the two of them created a near-perfect, balanced sparkling. I estimate he may make it to Bumblebee's height. Perhaps a little taller."

"Maybe we ought to call it evolution? Our race evaded it for quite some time or it's just, again with the human terminology, a miracle." Ratchet shrugged lightly. "I don't know we ll wait and see; for now, what do you think Orion should be doing?"

"Since the little brat of a sparkling is deciding to play match maker, and since he's been trained by Ironhide, what do you think of him getting a little more training with guns?" Ratchet asked. "I can hardly keep the sparkling with me all day, and he is competent enough to install new canons for his favorite mech, so I can have a bit more free time." With the last two words, Ratchet grinned at Optimus.

Prime snickered not realizing how out of character it sounded. Here, with Ratchet, he dropped the mask of ever patient and wise leader safely. You are so evil.

It warmed Ratchet's spark to hear Optimus snicker. "I know I am. How do you think I earned my reputation?"

"Thank you, Ratchet." Optimus turned around to look his friend straight into his optics.

"For what?" Ratchet asked looking back at his lover.

"For bearing with me and, well, for making me feel younger; I finally understand why humans use this phrase." He smiled lightly and touched their foreheads together, the closeness of their processors making it spark pleasantly.

"Then I thank you as well, sparkling, I don't feel quite as old as I normally do right now," Ratchet said, enjoying the little discharges.

"You are not old, just cranky," Optimus said with complete seriousness in his voice.

"I'm an old mech, Optimus, any way you look at it," Ratchet huffed. "I'm cranky, too, but I am old."

"Oh, right! So I think you might be too old for this relationship. I'm so young and handsome and you..." Optimus teased.

"Insolent sparkling," Ratchet said swatting Optimus's aft with his hand.

Optimus yelped in surprise; he didn't expect the blow there. "I tell you, you spend too much time on the internet, if you are including human actions in this situation."

"You don't even want to know half of what I've found on the internet. Look up BDSM," Ratchet said fighting back his grin, wanting to see Optimus's reaction when he discovered what it was.

Optimus searched the web and with the more sites he entered, the more his optics widened. "That is most interesting," he admitted, "despite the parts that are simply gross."

"Humans are quite, inventive," Ratchet said running his hand over where he had smacked Optimus's aft.

"Indeed," Optimus purred contentedly. "Do you have something particular in mind when you showed this to me?"

"Well, little sparkling, I was thinking about something mild," Ratchet said.

"Show me."

"Optimus, before I do anything, there is something I am going to tell you," Ratchet said and had Optimus look him in the optics. "Optimus, I am going to be doing things to you, things you may not like or want. I want you to promise me that if whatever I do makes you uncomfortable, or you don t like it, you tell me and I will stop immediately. Do you understand? I will not hurt you or do anything you do not want."

Optimus' core vibrated in anticipation. "Yes, I know the rules."

"Do you trust me with this, Optimus? Ratchet asked as he arose from the berth to fetch something. We can be much rougher than humans, physically, but I wouldn t like to hurt you even on emotional level."

"I trust you," the Autobot leader whispered huskily.

"Good, I will not betray that trust," Ratchet said leaving for a moment and coming back with a cable that he set aside. He sat at his chair. "Come here, kneel here and lay across my lap."

Optimus shivered. The command was simple but he had to fight the urge to dominate to comply. Leadership was ingrained into his spark which now pulsed with a quickened pace. He moved into the position Ratchet asked, his core twisting in anticipation for what was about to happen.

"Very good," Ratchet cooed and settled Optimus onto his legs so Optimus's chest plates rested atop them. He ran a hand over Optimus's aft for several long moments before he raised his hand and swatted.

"Slag!" Optimus cried out. The slap sent burst of pleasurable and painful data into his processor making his vision swam. His aft tingled with the remainder of the violent contact with Ratchet's palm.

Ratchet rubbed where he just smacked then raised his hand and swatted again softer this time then harder.

Optimus yelped. He wanted more. His body was already starting to heathen, sensors tingling as they became more receptive. He yearned to feel another hit. "Please... more," he begged

That pleased Ratchet more than Optimus would have ever known and he grinned a little as he stopped spanking. "Begging, Optimus? Do you crave this so much?

"Yes." Prime moaned, writhing in Ratchet's lap, wanting to be slapped again. If anyone would have seen him like that...

"How badly do you want this, Optimus?"

Ratchet wanted him to truly submit to his actions, to leave the pride aside to actually beg, he was testing his power over his own leader.

"Ratchet, please..."

It was, what it all was about, playing with power.

"Please, I want to feel it, please."

Ratchet gently caressed Optimus's cheek. "Then you shall feel it," he said before he began to spank Optimus, alternating between fast and slow, hard and gentle. Sometimes hitting him several times in a row or just once, now and then rubbing where he hit.

Optimus was writhing in that delicious agony. He keened and cried out with every hit. His aft, hot from being constantly slapped, was aching. His core, overflowed with all of the sensation, was heating up. He wanted it, needed it, deserved it. Ratchet was putting him back into his place. He took the lead from him, the Medic had him at his mercy, and he loved every minute of it. He was nothing but an insolent sparkling needing to be punished.  
"Open for me," Ratchet said as he rubbed while his other hand ran over where they had been joined earlier.

"Yes!" His linking port tingled with want as it was slowly revealed. He needed Ratchet to plunge his cable inside and thrust the data into him.

Ratchet teased the port with one hand and spanked Optimus with the other.

"Ratchet please I need to feel you. Optimus writhed sticking his aft wantonly in the air. "Please let me feel you." His processor was on the brink of overload; already some of his logic subroutines turned off from the overheat. He was loosing his mind and he no longer cared how he acted. "I'll do anything just let me..."

Ratchet decided to have pity on him this once and plugged his cable into the open port and sent love and other, powerful emotions through to Optimus as he spanked his aft a bit harder and faster.

"Aaaaah!" Optimus actually screamed at the sensations assaulting his body all of sudden. There was the contact from Ratchet's cable, and his data, sweet and exciting, thrusting violently at his core, and the irregular spanking sending his processor into a state of complete bliss where he could only feel the pleasure.

Ratchet poured a bit more into Optimus via the link, still spanking, and shoved a couple of fingers into Optimus, teasing his wiring.

"Oh, Ratchet!" Optimus keened and writhed as Ratchet's specific data denied his processor its overload. He was overheating, his body was producing automatic discharges of energy adding to his sweet torture. "Please, let me finish, please"

"You may finish, Optimus, but I want to hear who you belong to," Ratchet said sending different data to let Optimus overload.

"I'm yours, Ratchet," Optimus cried out as the firewall was unblocked again and he spun towards completion, his processor assaulted with data stronger and more powerful every second. "I'm yours," he moaned jut before his processor was swept with overload and he screamed his lover s name.

Ratchet grinned when Optimus offlined for a little bit; he picked him up gently after shifting him around, carried him back to the berth and laid him down, still connected to him. He gently caressed Optimus's cheek for a few moments before he raised Optimus's hands up and tied them with the cable. When he woke, Optimus could have easily broken the cable, if he needed to or wanted to.

Optimus onlined to the feeling of being gently touched. Ratchet was brushing his fingers over his cheek. He wanted to touch him back but then his hands seemed immobile. He moved, feeling restraining tightness around his wrists. "Ratchet?" he spoke questioningly. He wasn't prepared for something like that.

"It s just a cable, you can break it, if you really want to," Ratchet said, still gently caressing Optimus's cheek. "But I d prefer it if you left it on."

"Oh, I think I can handle you." Optimus smirked, even though his body felt exhausted and ready to slip into recharge at any second. Only... this wire was feeling so good on his wrists. Being bound like that, seemingly helpless and overpowered, it was exciting him, making his core shimmer with pleasure. "I'd never thought that feeling restrained would arouse me so much," Prime moaned. "My processor associates submitting to you with immense pleasure."

"You are something else sparkling," Ratchet said and gently touched his forehead to Optimus's. "Remember, if you want me to stop just tell me to and I will," Ratchet said as he moved Optimus's legs apart a bit and moved between them. He slid his fingers into the plating and started playing with the sensitive nodes, caressing the wires.

"Oh, Primus! I never knew I was so sensitive there," Prime moaned as Ratchet teased his wiring.

"Your are sensitive in more places than you realize," Ratchet said as he teased him a bit longer. "Do you trust me?"

"I trust you." Optimus felt anticipation griping his core again; Ratchet was about to play with him.

"Open for me, Optimus," Ratchet said, putting one had on Optimus's chest plates above his spark.

Optimus' processor blanked for a moment with the realization of what Ratchet was suggesting with his touch. They were already connected with the data-link and now opening his spark... He tugged at his restraints, he could shove him away but then he trusted Ratchet with his life, as his patient, leader and friend; he had to trust him once more, as his lover. "I trust you," he repeated and moved his chest plates to bare his spark. He already said that he belonged to Ratchet and now his CMO wanted him to actually act on his words. Yes, he wanted to be fully his.

Ratchet gently caressed the area around Optimus's spark and started to open his own chest plates. "Do you want this, Optimus, and answer me truthfully. I would not force you into a bond you did not want."

I want you, Ratchet, and I think we are both too old to actually delay it on purpose. I know what you feel to me, I felt it, it was hard, not to feel the love in all the data you shoved at me, and I'm sure you know what I feel... So, yes, please, I want to be yours. Go back to what you were doing. Please." He finished with a higher voice setting his spark chamber ajar.

"I don't deserve you, sparkling, but thank you," Ratchet said and opened his chest plates the rest of the way, exposing his spark, and he leaned down letting his spark move towards Optimus's. "Do you accept me as your spark-mate, Optimus? Can you really put up with me?"

"Ratchet," Optimus smiled, "I ve put up with you for as long as I can remember. Another thousand vorns is nothing. I accept you and I want you to be my mate, friend."

"Silly sparkling," Ratchet said, a smile forming as he pushed forward, bringing their sparks together, leaning into Optimus.

Optimus arched into connection, feeling the warmth of another spark seeping into his own. His hands still bound over his head made him feel as if Ratchet was taking his spark, engraving himself into him, making him his.

Their sparks pulsed with electricity; it sent sparks through his wiring straight into his core where it flared his arousal again only now he felt Ratchet basking in that pleasure too as their connection transferred data between them.

"Op..timus," Ratchet groaned as they joined, becoming forever linked until the day one of them offlined for good.

Prime closed his eyes, feeling Ratchet's spark becoming part of his own, engraving its energy into his own. His body heated around their joined sparks making him groan as sensors sent pleasurable impulses into his core straight along their connection.

Ratchet clung onto Optimus as their sparks merged and those wonderful pleasure impulses went through them both.

Now...together Optimus, overload with me."

"Yes!" Prime felt the command reaching his processor and pushing him into overload. His control snapped, energy exploded, his spark flared with pleasure and love and complete understanding when in that single moment they became one.

Ratchet overloaded at the same time Optimus did and for that one blissful moment they were one bot, one mind, one spark and it was something that would forever be engraved within his memory banks.

They sank into the berth together, systems rebooting, sparks calming, bodies aware of the second presence inside.

Ratchet held Optimus close against him as their bodies cooled, looking at his spark-mate, thinking how strange that sounded to his sensors.

"Beautiful."

"I'd be glad if you'd stop embarrassing me." Optimus broke the cord around his wrists and hugged the smaller mech onto his chest.

Ratchet let Optimus hold him close and he seemed to sigh in contentment. "No one will ever know what I did to you here in my office."

"Oh, I know, I trust you but they will know that we bonded. I'm really curious of their reactions." Optimus laughed imagining Hide's face.

"I'm sure it will be a sight to remember," Ratchet agreed, smiling. "You've made me happier than you know, sparkling."

Optimus wasn't used to such compliments. "Stop embarrassing the leader."

Ratchet laughed. "Alright, what do you say, Optimus, maybe you should move to my quarters?"

"Ratchet." Optimus slid his finger along Ratchets face, "My quarters are bigger; it pays up to be a leader. If you want to live together then move in with me."

"I'm up at odd hours, Optimus."

"I'm up all night sometimes." Optimus smiled. They were going to work out everything between them.

"Don't I know it, don't think the others haven't come reporting to me."

"If you keep tiring me like today, my insomnia might be cured."

"I might be more willing to leave the med-bay for longer times if that's the case."

"We will work it up somehow." Optimus felt his processor demanding recharge "Ratchet I'm tired let's leave it for tomorrow."

"Then into recharge, Optimus."

"Yes, please.. good night lover."

"Goodnight, Optimus," Ratchet said as they slipped into recharge.

A/N: This story is slowly getting to the end,(we are in the middle of writing epilogue) but the whole universe will not be abandoned, we plan writing at last few one-shots in it, some of the pairings are just to cute to leave them be. 


	9. Chapter 8

A couple of days later the moment Orion had been dreading finally came to be. It was the date he was supposed to install Ironhide's new shock blast cannon. He wanted nothing more than to hide somewhere but Ratchet would not let him and ORDERED him to go to the med bay where Ironhide would be joining him.

He wanted Ironhide so badly, to feel the other's spark again under his fingers, and he knew he would have to keep himself from doing just that.

Sighing, he sat at a chair and waited for the Autobot to show up.

"Hello, little one," Ironhide welcomed him happily and Orion's heart skipped a beat because of his voice.

"Welcome, Ironhide, ready for your new toy?" Orion got out of the chair and went over to the large Bot. "I've got everything ready to go. Do you mind sitting down so I can reach you better?"

"You are pretty sure of yourself. Are you sure you can handle me, boy?" Ironhide sat in the corner of the med bay and reached out his hand.

Orion grinned. "Oh, I think I can, Ironhide, I've been told people like my cockiness," he said as he went over and moved the tools he needed by Ironhide.

"I think I'm going to like you, kid, but remember I am not 'people'." Ironhide's laugh rumbled through his body and warmed Orion's spark.

"Now, big guy, take that out." He pointed at the pulse canon that was still folded inside of the arm. "I need that cannon out." Orion had a pretty good idea how attached Ironhide was to his babies, and he had been a bit jealous about them back in his time, but Ratchet assured him that Ironhide would be very, VERY happy with the upgrade.

"Slag it! I was hoping to keep the old one," 'Hide mumbled and unfolded the old canon releasing some of the safety harnesses.

"Don't worry, 'Hide, I think you'll like the upgrade very much," Orion said giving the Bot a grin.

After the old cannon was out of the way, he immediately started installing the new one. The first part of the task was pretty easy. Resetting all of the screws and connections that he knew almost by heart after two years of being with 'Hide. He climbed with a screwdriver in teeth and portable welder in hand onto the giant arm and started to adjust the connections. "So tell me, Hide, are you bonded? I heard that you guys do that sometimes," Orion asked.

"That is a very personal question, Lukas," Ironhide replied with a warning in his tone.

Orion cursed silently. He should have known that; instead, he acted like it was his 'Hide. But there was a way out of the situation. "Sorry, I didn't know," he apologized. "I didn't mean to upset you," he added as he worked. "Sometimes, I just don't think before I speak, I've been told over and over to work on that."

"You are curious, boy, that's understandable. I remember an equally curious Bot I once met." 'Hide sighed. "There is nothing wrong with trying to know more; I can tell you, if you swear that you will never repeat it to anyone."

"I promise, Ironhide, I won't tell anything you don't want me to tell." He almost instinctively made a gesture that Autobots used when giving an oath but then in the middle of it he realized that and moved to scratch his face.

"Well, believe when I say that if Ratchet knew, he wouldn't let me live it through. I never bonded. They laugh that I'm too scary and homicidal to have a Spark mate; the truth is I was short of bonding with someone. Never did it though." 'Hide sounded thoughtful.

That was new, Orion never knew about it, though he knew the look Ironhide got after that statement: it was empty and staring into his own ancient past.

The boy worked silently allowing 'Hide to fight his memories.

"I don't think you're scary, 'Hide," he said eventually softly but knowing the Autobot heard.

"I can see that, you are handling me like a teddy bear, if you were not a human then I'd say you were Ratchet's twin. He is the only one who isn't scared of me," 'Hide rumbled. "Besides, I don't want to scare you, kid, your hands are miraculous."

Orion smiled softly. "Thanks, 'Hide, I've been told I have a gentle touch. I guess 'cause I've always worked on all kinds of mechanical stuff."

"You seem to know me inside out. There is no second thought on what you doing."

'Hide moved his fingers.

"Stop that. It's not ready yet. Now hold it for me, please," Orion gestured to the canon that was still only attached at one side; the neural paths were not connected. "Don't move your fingers until I tell you, okay, 'Hide?" Orion said as he moved over a bit and started connecting the neural paths.

"You really are not afraid of me." Ironhide snickered but did as was he was told.

"Now, this baby could be a little oversensitive for a while, I'm sure you know the feeling." Orion smiled when he knew Ironhide was not looking and touched the canon in a sensitive spot as if he was checking the hold. As Lukas, he was not supposed to know about Autobot's sweet spots.

Orion smiled mentally as he felt the ever so slight tremors go through Ironhide. He had said he would not touch but he could not help it. "How's the fit 'Hide? Is it okay?" he asked feigning complete innocence.

"Ekhem," Ironhide made a coughing noise, "I believe they fit well...just oversensitive as you said."

"Try to retract them," Orion said taking off his hands with a sigh of regret. In the future it was easy to make 'Hide overload just caressing his weapons only. "I need to know if I have to adjust anything," he said managing to keep his hands to himself.

'Hide tried to retract them and succeeded. "They fit well." He folded and unfolded it few more times.

"Good, now access the installation software and try to actually power them up." Orion watched silently after giving Ironhide the instructions. "And when it's set we can have some targets set up for you outside to try them out, I think you're going to love them."

He climbed down the gigantic arm and watched as 'Hide closed his eyes and worked on the powering up. Every upgrade took time to install and get used to. Ratchet once explained to him that it was like a transplant except without the risk of rejection.

Orion heard the gun powering up and felt the heat it emitted against his face.

Ironhide pointed the powered gun at him with a malicious look in his eyes. "You are not human," he stated simply. "You know too much. Who are you?"

"You're half wrong, I am part human, Ironhide but I'm also part Autobot." Orion said looking away for a moment, making sure it was just the two of them, and dropped the hologram revealing his true form. A human-like, metallic face with blue and silver armor. "This is the real me, Ironhide, I know so much because my uncle Ratchet taught me himself."

"What you say is not heard of. And how do I know it's not yet another hologram?" Ironhide's voice was cold and steady and his gun pointed straight into Orion's head.

"Fine...ask Ratchet." Orion rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

:Uncle 'Chet, please come to the med bay, Ironhide is threatening to shoot me.:

Ratchet responded immediately to his call.

:Yes, I know, he com'ed me just now, I told him to stand down and wait for me.:

"By the way, I'm Orion, it is nice to meet you." The hybrid smiled **mischievously** and played with his fingers. "I'm not scared of you 'Hide. Despite everything you do to make them think you are, let's say emotionally unstable and trigger happy, I know that you are the most sensible mech of all, excluding Optimus." Orion looked up at him. "You taught me how to use my cannons, you know, I loved your lessons best," he said and then Ratchet came in. "Hey, Uncle 'Chet."

"Just who the hell is he and why does he know so much about me?" Ironhide demanded with his face scrunched in confusion.

"I'll send you a data pack, that ought to answer some of your questions," Ratchet said requesting a transfer.

When the pack was received, Ironhide's face changed into disbelief.

:Don't worry, he won't know about the two of you.: Ratchet said assuring Orion via comlink :I didn't feel the need to send him that info.:

:Thanks, Uncle 'Chet: Orion said then looked at Ironhide. "Believe me now?"

Ironhide folded the canon back inside his arm "I have to, Ratchet's data is speaking for itself," 'Hide groaned. "Did I really teach you how to use your cannons?"

Orion flexed his body and got himself into a battle stance that showed off his most spectacular weapons. A pulse canon, two laser riffles and a rocket launcher, without the rackets, though, as his fathers thought he was too young to carry them on himself while there was no war raging. "And you told me to never call you uncle." Orion came back to his normal position. "Actually, you kept insisting every time I tried to call you uncle," Orion laughed. "Everyone else is uncle and you said you felt old when I called you that."

"What were you planning to do with the little brat, Ratchet? And are you not telling Optimus?" Ironhide asked watching the CMO carefully.

"He is here to hook them up, 'Hide, you should know that they need that, badly."

Orion looked at Ratchet. "Uncle 'Chet, can I get some Energon from the back? I kinda drained my reserves a bit keeping up the human look."

"Sure, though, you need to work at your energy management. Besides, aren't you able to be human without the strain on your systems? You are an organic after all."

"Yes, it's just that my original form gives to much away so I use the hologram to alter it accordingly," Orion said. "And um...sometimes if my control slips...I go through energy faster then I mean too. Please don't ask me to go into details."

"Work on it kid or you won't handle the peace." Ratchet smiled knowingly and Orion felt embarrassment heating his cheeks. "Now, 'Hide, go play with your babies and we're going to check on our top priorities."

"Yeah, check on them, just remember to knock before you enter." Ironhide's rumbling laugh echoed in the med bay.

Orion groaned at that before going into the back and getting an Energon cube. When he finished it and regained control of his body, he joined Ratchet. "Let's go," he said, resigned, and went to the door; Ratchet followed him closely.


End file.
